Fading Memories
by Raining Angels
Summary: Sakura is fed up with the way people are treating her.She wants to join the Akatuski but Kisame and Itachi don't know that.What will happen when they erase her memories.Can Sasori help get them back will he want to get her memories back...
1. Chapter 1

A/N.. This story takes place in Shippuden. And Kira is not me I named her Kira because it means killer in Japanese. I thought that would be funny because she is in Akatuski. For those of you who have read my other storys and don't like that I put OC's in my storys sorry I will wright more that don't have OC's in it. :D One more thing the spell check on my computer is not working so sorry about the bad grammer if there is any.

Sakura

Its night fall somthing wet drips down my face.

'Rain' I thought to my self as I kept running.

"Sakura!" I herd a voice.

"Naruto" I muttered and kept going.

"Sakura!" Naruto called again.

"Go Away Naruto!" I yelled back wanting no part of him or this stupid vilage anymore. Then I reliazed I had given away where I was.

"Hell" I muttered to my self as Naruto caught up.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing? Why are you leaving?" He asked his eyes filled with worry.

"Just leave me alone I don't need you and I don't want you here so leave and don't ever come after me or you will regret it." I said trying to sound as hateful as I felt.

"Sakura I already lost Sasuke I can't loose you too" He said. I flinched at the name.

"Sakura please just come back." Naruto said closing the space between us and wrapping his arms around me. For a second I wanted to stay there wrapped in his arms to just believe that it was only him and I then I realized what had happened why he was here why I was leaving and I shuved him away and ran. I turned my head to see if he was coming after me and lucky for me he wasn't he was just standing there regret and sorrow in his eyes. I almost felt sorry for him ... oh wait no I didn't not after what he did to me. I kept running in the dark trying to forget the vilage, to forget everything. Naruto had cheated on me so many times I was just done I was not going to turn into the crybaby I used to be. No more was I going to regret living. Starting today I was going to live my life to the fullest no matter what anyone says. So my first desstion was to join Akatuski. They could surely use my skills, so I headed that way, without looking back. I stopped to rest by a tree and thats when I heard some one coming.

Itachi  
"I still can't believe _we_ had to go get her." Kisame complained.

"Would you please shut up." I asked as we followed the pink haired girl. She stopped to rest at a tree. Rustling bushes in the distance, makes her head snap up and she looks at the bush we are in.

'If Kisame blows this I'm going to let Pein kill him' I thought. A rabbit ran out of our bush. She watched the rabbit run past us and then she sat down again. She started singing to her self as she grabbed food out of her bag.

"Can we get her now." Kisame said

"Shut up shes going to find out we are here."

"To late for that" She said. Kisame was about to jump out when I stopped him. I pointed to a picture she was holding. He nodded. We waited and waited for her to sleep but she just wouldn't.

"Okay you know what I'm sick of waiting." Kisame said going over to her.

"You moron" I said and ducked behind the bush to make sure she had no idea I was still here. I heard clashing of wepons and then a thud.

"Itachi come help lazy ass." Kisame yelled. I came out and lifted the pink haired girl onto my shoulder.

"If you blow our cover one more time and Pein-Sama heres im not covering for you again." I said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said searching through her bag. I rolled my eyes.

Sakura  
My eyes open and theres a horrible throb in my head. The walls where white and it had a hospital smell.

"Well well well look whos finally waking up."Said a voice from beside my bed. I looked over and a man was sitting there with longish black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, with black pants and a red cloack with red clouds all over it.

"Who are you?" I heard my self ask

"Thats not inportant do you know who you are?" he replied

"I .. I think so?"  
"Well whats your name."

"Why would you care?"

"Well a teammate and I found you in the forest and we don't know where you live or who you are so if you dont mind..." he said calmly

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno, thats strange?"

"Whats strange?" He asked

"I cant remember where I'm from."

"Thats okay you will remember soon enough." He said with a smile.

"Nii san is she awake!" A girl called from the hall.

"Yes come on in Kira!" He called back. A girl with dark blood red hair and beautiful dark purple eyes, walked into the room she was wearing a black shirt that ended a few inches above her belly button, black pants, black boots that looked like the ones I wear, and a black cloak with red clouds all over it. She looked about my age if not older. She was also my hight if not a couple inches taller.

"Sakura-Chan!" She shouted happily.

"Hello." I said really not sure how this person knew me.

"Theres so much to show you Cherry-Chan." She said happily.

"Cherry-Chan?" I asked.

"I give every one nicknames ... well except Konan-Sama, and Toby-San," She said.

"What about Pein-Sama you don't have a nick name for him." The black haired man pointed out. She frowned.

"Yes I do I call him Carrot Top but don't tell him okay?" She said with a smile.

"To late." An orange haired man said from behind her.

"Pein-Sama, I like it and Konan-Sama thinks its cute too." She complained. Pein grumbled a few words but I saw a smile start to kreep up on his lips. Then he left the room.

"Nii san, can I show her around pretty please." Kira said sounding like a little girl begging for a peice of candy. He sighed and nodded.

"Yay, come on Cherry-Chan!" She shouted while grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. We rushed out the door and down a flight of staires, into a hallway and out another door. The door led to a beautiful garden full of flowers and fresh green grass. It smelled wonderful. Standing under a tree over on the right side of the garden was a man with blue skin and blue hair, He was wearing a black shirt with dark navy blue pants, and a black cloak with red clouds like Kira.

"Hi Sushie-San!" Kira called. The mans face wrinkled up in anger and Kira started to laugh.

"How many times do I have to tell you not call me Sushie-San!" He shouted as he walked over to us. Instead of Kira getting upset or angry she laughed harder. I giggled a little but stoped when he glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He growled. Just then Kira's foot slammed into his face knocking him to the ground. His nose was bleeding but he had no serious injuries. She smiled down at him.

"Lighten up Sushie-San shes new." Kira said jerking her thumb in my direction. He mumbled a few words as he got up and walked away.

"Kira-Chan!" A man (he had a guyish voice thats the only way I knew he was a guy.) with an orange swirl mask, black clothes, and black hair, called.

"Over here Tobi-San!" She called back. Tobi came running over.

'Itachi asked Tobi to be a good boy and come get you." Tobi said jumping up and down like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Tobi can you be a good boy and tell Nii san that I'm not done showing Cherry-Chan around?"

"Tobis a good boy!" He shouted and ran off.

"Does he always talk in third person?" I asked.

"Yes but I think its awesome every one has somthing diffirent about them like I'm allways as hyper as a five year old on candy mountain and Sushi-San says I'm also imichure." She said while grabbing my wrist again and dragging me back inside.

"And Kakuzu is obssesed with money, Hidan can't go five minutes without cussing , Itachi only talks to other people when he needs to except me, he talks to me all the time. Konan ... hmmmm I dont know anything for..." She stopped in midsentence.

"Ooh she won't let any of the guys cook she has to be doinng it, sense I was the only other girl it was hard to cook meals but now your here and you can help us. Anyway Dei-Chan is obssesed with bombs and art, Sasori is only a heart but we will talk about that later. Pein hates nick names and is ..." Her voice trailed off. She shook her head and kept going.

"Zetsu hates it when you step on flowers." She laughed then continued.

"Sushi-San wont let anyone eat sea food and one time I found him on the sofa in the living room he was sleeping and he started talking in his sleep he said "Save the sushie." She laughed so hard she snorted.

"Whats diffirent about you?" She asked me after she stopped laughing.

"I don't know."

"Well we will find somthing cool soon."

"Kira!" The black haired man called.

"Nii San!" She said as she ran and jumped on his back. He didn't look angry in fact he smiled and propt her up and held on to her and started running around.

"Weeeeeee!" She screamed as he kept running.

"Ah you must be the new girl." A blue haired woman said as she whiped her hands off with a towel. All of a sudden Kira was standing right next to me.

"Konan-Sama!" Kira screamed and ran and hugged her.

"Kira I need your help with dinner." she said as she took some strands of Kira's hair and put it behind her ear.

"Can Cherry-Chan help too."

"Sure why not." She said smiling at Kira.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you-" Konan cut me off.

"No I'm not by sexual I just think of Kira as my daughter." She said smiling as Kira skipped to the kitchen.

"I am sorry that was really rude but I just had to know you know." I said.

"Its alright if I saw you do that I would have asked the same thing." She said smiling at me. I smiled back as we followed Kira into the kitchen. Kira was standing infront of the table looking at a cookie jar.

"Kira No cookies until after dinner." Konan said as she took the cookies off the table.

"Please Konan-Sama?" She said looking in Konan's eyes, Kira made her eyes look as big as a puppys when they beg for love.

"Okay just one." Konan said with a sigh. Kira jumpped up and down as she stuck a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

"Konan how old is Kira." I whispered.

"Fifteen. Why?"

"I was just wondering I want to know more about every one thats all."

"Thank you Konan-Sama!" Kira said after she finished her cookie.

"Your welcome." She said smiling at Kira.

"Konan where the hell is dinner" Some one called form the table it was a gray/white haired man.

"Hidan Shut up!" Konan yelled. It worked he shut up right away.

"Ooh Konan I have to show her Sasori." Kira said grabbing my hand.

"Deidara wont be happy!" Konan called after us.

"Don't worry he won't mind!" She called back. We rushed out a door down a hallway out another door into another hallway and stopped at a white door.

"This is Sasori-Kun's room." She said while turning the door knob and pushing the door open. Inside it had a blueish green glow to it, mashines and tubes cluttered the room.

"_thump thump.... thump thump." _I heard the sound of a beating heart.

"Kira?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hear that?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to a clear container with a thick goey clear liquid. Inside the container was a heart but it wasn't en ordinary heart it had a symbol on it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Sasori-Sama's heart." Some one said from behind me, the voice made me jump and almost scream. I turned around and a blonde haired man was there.

"Dei-Chan!" Kira yelled as she ran up and hugged him.

"This is Cherry-Chan." Kira said putting her arm around my shoulder.

"She's new and I was showing her everything and I want her to meet everyone."

"Thats nice bye." Dei-Chan (as Kira calls him.) said as he shuved us out the door slaming it behind him.

"Well that was rude." Kira muttered as she skipped down the hallway. We got back to the kitchen and started helping Konan-Sama.

"Sakura can you hand me that lemon slice." Konan asked while holding a chiken. I nodded and handed it to her.

"You don't say much." Kira said to me. I shrugged.

"I don't really know anyone that well except you and Konan." I said as I stired salad. Kira smiled warmly at me.

"Ooh Konan-Sama I want to go play jacks with Nii san."

"Okay but if we need you will you come back?"

"Yes" Kira said running into the living room and sitting on the floor infront of the black haired man.

"Whats his name?" I asked Konan.

"Itachi"

"Is he really her brother?"

"No but he acts like it he found her when she was twelve, her family abandond her no one really knows why. She's a great kid and fun to be around she could make anyone smile." Konan said as she looked out the kitchen window I followed her gaze, the window showed the living room she was watching Kira play jacks. Itachi was about to bounce the ball and Kira flantend her self on the floor. Itachi bounced the ball, where ever the ball went Kira's eyes followed. Konan and I started laughing. Kira looked up and waved at us, we waved back and she went back to playing jacks.

"Shes so cute." Konan and I said at the same time.

"Konan Is dinner ready yet every one keeps complaining." Pein said as he walked in the door. Konan frowned.

"It will be ready when its ready."

"Sakura I need talk to you." He said rolling his eyes and walking out the door. I looked over at Konan, she shrugged and went back to cooking. I followed Pein into the hallway.

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"We need your ... talents."

"Talents?"

"In medical training?"

"Oh right sure what do you need me to do."

"We need you to revive Sasori, I have a feeling Kira showed you his heart."

"Yes she did."

"Okay than we will start tomarrow."

"Okay."

...

Dinner was intresting the food was great the conversations ... wow. Kira sat inbetween Konan and I. Kira had told me so many storys about the Akatuski, I laughed at all her imitations of every one. After Dinner Konan, Kira, and I made brownies it was so funny when Kira started licking the bowl.

"Sakura I hope you don't mind we put you in the same room as Kira." Konan said as she walked me to my room.

"I don't mind."

"Yay Cherry-Chan gets to stay with me!" Kira shouted as she skipped next to us. Konan and I just laughed.

"Here we are" Konan said as we stopped at a blue door with Kira's name in big red letters on it, it really stood out all the other doors where white.

"Come on Cherry-Chan I will show you your bed." Kira shouted happily while pulling me in the room. She brought me to a bunk bed, The top bunk had a teddy bear and a light blue blanket on it. The bottom bunk had two black pillows and a black bed spread.

"Sorry the last girl that was in here was gothic. Kira said. We both shrugged.

"I like it." I said as she climbed up to her bunk.

"Look this is Kuma!" Kira said as she held out a brown fuzzy teddy bear.

"Awwww its so cute." I said smiling at her. She smiled back then plopped back down on her bed.

"Konan-Sama!" Kira called. Konan opened the door she was wearing short shorts and a baggy T-shirt.

"Yes." Konan said smiling at Kira.

"Can you tuck me in." Kira begged.

"Sure" Konan said as she walked over to Kira's part of the bed and tucked her in.

"Good night ladies." Konan said as she left the room turning the light off and closing the door behind her.

"Cherry can you open the door just a little I don't like the dark." Kira said.

"Yes I can." I said getting up and opening the door a little to let a little light in. I went back to bed and in no time I could feel my eyelids slowly sliding shut.

A/N.. Thanks for reading I hope I have the next chapter out soon.

Review?


	2. Hey everyone!

**PLEASE READ THIS, IT IS IMPORTANT **

Hey everyone! This is Raining Angles the author of this story! I wanted to say that after a lot of hard work and practice my grammar, spelling, and story plots have gotten much better so hopefully, you will continue to read my upcoming chapters. I am sorry that I have not updated in a while… :P I feel bad about it. =/ But hopefully I will be able to update soon! I have the next chapter to this story already but the plot is so awful I am rewriting it. So it might be a while, but don't let that discourage you to stop reading, I hope you all have a wonderful Winter and I will talk to you soon in my next chapter.

**Bye! :)  
**


End file.
